


The Unsaid

by hailtotheking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailtotheking/pseuds/hailtotheking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a traumatic near death experience, Hermione re-evaluates all she knows and thinks she knows about love, instead having to adapt to feeling helpless in not having everything figured out. Will the challenge presented to her be her downfall, or maybe her saving grace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Submerging

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and probably full of mistakes as I'm really prone to them so sorry about that. I hope you enjoy it otherwise, I don't know how far this will go though because I have a very little motevation as well as a bad habit of abandoing things half finished. Everyone knows that JK Rowling owns all the characters, though the plot is all mine. I think. If I haven't subconscienly picked it up from somewhere.

 

Was it the dark or the dirty water that made her tremble so? Something was wrong, and it took a while for her magic tainted mind to catch on, she wasn't normally this slow and no one would dare call her that. But as she looked around and attempted to take a breath, panic began to settle in. The water was suffocating her, smothering, seducing her into a deep pit of darkness that she didn't know how to resist. She'd been assured that this outcome was bordering on impossible, they'd told her to put her trust in them and as always she'd done what they'd said. Even though her mind was screaming it's apprehensions at her, she'd said yes. The one moment she considered, and followed through in not listening to her brain was when everything had taken a turn for the worst. She'd always feared this in a way. The spell that was cast seemed so simple and she'd felt so calm and serene, a stark contrast to this moment in time. Having no time she scrambled trying to reach her wand, grasping at the pocket in which she usually kept it. But it was empty. It was always there for her to fall back on, ever since she'd entered the magical world, she'd made sure that it would be there to chase the bad away. And yet, here she was without it, that being once again because she'd put her trust in them.

With no more time to even start thinking of a way out she began to choke. It was ironic, the water, such a strong symbol of life was slowly squeezing her's out of her.It tore at her, her lungs burning as if they'd been set on fire, though not full force it was still so hot that she couldn't think of anything but that. Her arms flailed, the only sign to her that she wasn't already dead and in hell. Swimming wasn't an option. And even if it was, which way was up? Hadn't she told them of her fear. The depth. The unknown. Her hope faded as the black over took her, she didn't notice the scratchy feeling that had settled into her eyes, nor did she feel the gentle caress of the plants at the bottom of the lake. Her infamous fight had deserted her, though she didn't seem to care. Giving in to the feeling she closed her eyes, a small smile gracing her face. To die a hero's death would have been so different but she wasn't sure whether she would have preferred it, she was numb now and the mindless pain nowhere in sight. So this is what it meant to go under, no spells shooting her way or malicious villains coming from around the corner to snatch away her life. She'd imagined the end so differently, side by side, her, Harry and Ron all standing shoulder to shoulder creating a wall of a false sense of bravado trying to keep the dark at bay.

But never mind that now. She knew what was ahead of her and there was no point in looking forward to what would never be. She let herself slowly be swept away, the unknown not so scary anymore, the future of the wizarding world not being on her shoulders anymore. And with a final lost breath it was over.

''Oh Hunny, it's all right. Go, have fun, make us proud.'' The tearful embrace so humbling and comforting that Hermione didn't know why she had been apprehensive in the first place. She'd read about it you know. The adventure she was approaching was welcome, she was prepared for it, craved it. But at eleven years old, the prospect of leaving the warmth and security of her parents was alien, unwanted but inevitable. There was no other choice in Hermione's mind, she knew that there was more out there for her. So much more.

The candles set a soft glow on the lake they we're travelling across. Adding to the fairy tale like image that she'd already had of magic. The castle, so large and filled with promise it was all she could look at, her eyes transfixed. The murmur of the other first years not enough to break her out of it, neither could the necessary need to blink. She was going to take it all in, no matter what, after all that was the way you learnt and gained valuable knowledge.

She'd known that it couldn't have been all plain sailing, life just wasn't like that and she'd learnt this early on in her life. Now the little mirror clutched in her hands she slowly leaned forward so that she could look around the corner. Every culture had people who weren't accepting of people who weren't like them. Why should the wizarding world be different? All that pureblood supremacy brought a sick twist to Hermione's stomach. But she knew that she would go to any lengths to fight those prejudice views. And right now she was making a little progress. There was a slight tremble to her hand, the mirror wavering, but she stopped herself. Walking at a brisk pace, she once again went through her routine. Leaning forward and, oh there it was, it's scaly body slithering her way. She hurried to pull back, but too caught up in what she was seeing she wasn't fast enough. It's gaze caught hers and her body froze. The feeling of falling brought along with it the darkness.

Opening her eyes, Hermione couldn't quite place where she was. Only what felt like seconds ago she'd met the eyes of a basilisk and now she was surrounded by water. Deep, dirty water. Panic setting in she flailed her arms, for them to only be pinned down. Her body encompassed by a strong pair of arms. Trying to locate the source of them, she followed them up. And suddenly she knew what had happened. Her inevitable fate hadn't been as solid as she had thought. The lake that she had travelled across in her first year hadn't been the thing to cause her downfall and that should have brought jubilation. Her journey wasn't over, and though the relief she felt at that was all consuming, part of her still felt a little hesitant. Like she didn't believe it was true. The pair of eyes that met hers belonged to the Golden Boy of Hogwarts, not Harry Potter, the boy who lived, but Cedric Diggory, the Triwazard Champion. And now the relief was forced out by curiosity, hadn't it been Viktor who was to save her. That was what she'd been told, she was his 'prize' and as much as she had questioned that, she had been place under the stasis spell with that thought in mind. With a large shudder she didn't seem to bring up the will to care in that moment, instead she clung to him in hopes that she wouldn't collapse under it all. Though she knew not what from, the relief or the fear?


	2. Waves of Thought

She could still recall the warmth which Cedric's body had radiated. It compelled her to come closer to him and bask in the comfort in which he provided her. Barely having enough energy to swim she was sure that she was making his life harder, almost like an anchor weighing him down. Though he showed no sign of this.

She didn't have much time to think after that. It all happened in a whirl, one moment she was clinging to her safety raft that was Cedric and the next everyone was hurrying to envelope her in a bubble of questions and accusations. Helping her rise out of the water and immediately engulfed by blankets. She barely had a chance to glance at Cedric, and when she had met his gaze she was able to see the worry which was evident. Hermione had never before spoken to him or even made contact, brief or otherwise, and yet here she was standing with him to thank for still being alive. Clutching the blanket that was draped around her, she started walking towards Cedric and the crowd of people he had surrounding him, though it may have been difficult for her to maneuver the masses of bodies she just had to know. She had to know what had gone so wrong, landing her seconds from death. Doubting that he knew more then her she still wanted answers.

She tried to convince herself that she wasn't thinking of how much she liked being close to him. She wasn't thinking about just how eager she was to find out whether or not their thirst for knowledge could make their evenings all the more entertaining. Though her thoughts were tame compared to all she had heard from Lavender and her roomates, she wasn't used to this. She'd only just started to date, with Viktor Krum having asked her out. Thinking of a guy like that just wasn't normal behaviour for her. So she stuck to her theory that all this was, was inane curiousity to know what happened and the part he'd had to play in it all.

With every step she took she began to remember why she had been sorted into Griffindor and not Ravenclaw as everyone would have assumed her to be most fitted to. By the time she was in front she had already had her words chosen, tapping him on his shoulder she stood a couple of feet in front of him, waiting for his attention to turn to her.

''Could I have a word?'' It seemed to her like everything had gone silent, everyone around her intent to hear every syllable spoken between them. ''Sure,'' Cedric's speech sounded uncertain and uneasy, as if he hadn't expected this of her. Excusing himself from his present company her turned to her, slowly extending his arm in a gesture that signaled for Hermione to move forward. As they walked in what was an awkward silence, the thoughts kept whirling through Hermione's head. They just wouldn't stop, especially having been under so much pressure and the emotional roller coster that she had gone through. Even though she'd spent so much time thinking over all she wanted to say and ask she didn't know how to approach it. Being blunt seemed like the best idea and yet somehow when he was right in front of her she felt a little intimedated, not only because of his age but also because of her respect for him. She knew a talented wizard when she saw one and in Hermione's books he was definetely one of them.

''Hey, I'm sure your wondering what happened back there, but I'm just as confused as you are.'' Cedric was the first one to speak, allowing Hermione to breath a little easier, not having to worry about being tactful in approaching this topic.

''You have to know something, you were there and saw the whole thing. Any details, no matter how small would help.'' She wasn't used to being left in the dark, not knowing the reasoning behind everything wasn't something she was used to. This was certainly opening her eyes to the fact that she hated this feeling.

''Look I can't imagine how you must be feeling, but all I know is that when I got there you were thrashing around in the water still tied down. The rest of them were still under the spell, I don't know why or how yours failed to keep but I decided to do the obvious and release you.'' Cedrics words came out in a rush, as if he was in a hurry to get away from her.

''You don't know anything else?'' Hermione shook her head not knowing what else to do, she wasn't content staying in this state of suspense and really had no patience left. ''Okay, but if you remember something, anything just come and tell me.'' Nodding her head as if pleased with her actions she turned around and left him standing there, heading back to the noise of the chatting students. Though still annoyed about how little she did know, she couldn't help drifting back to the thought of how he had felt pressed against her, being the only thing stopping her from drowning.

What Hermione couldn't have known was how Cedric had been feeling exactly the same. However in his case it felt somehow wrong to be thinking like that. Be it because he was actually involved with someone else or even that she was younger then him. Though by only a couple of years they were so important in terms of growing up and maturing.

He couldn't tell her the truth. Lying to her had been so hard but he felt as if he had no other choice. When he'd arrived to find her there floating, helpless to fight to the obvious danger, seeing the life drain out of her had been heart wrenching. He'd been feeling drawn to her from the start of the year. It was like an invisable string was joining them together and creating a bond that needed no encouragement. He would have liked to blame it on some sort of magic, or fates cruel tricks but he couldn't do that.

He'd fallen head over heals and hadn't even talked to the girl before. He'd seen her often and learnt so much about her from everyone else that he felt almost like he'd known her for years and yet just then he realised how not all his facts were right. Everyone always presumed to know the golden trio, but now Cedric doubted the information he'd had. Having observed her for a while he couldn't believe just how much it had hurt for him to see her there, tied down and having had her fight snatched from her.

As he walked away he vowed to himself that he would confess to her, tell her the truth of just what he thought. She deserved better then having him lust over while she knew nothing of it and just thought of him as an innocent enough boy who was a little clever. Cho deserved better then having her boyfriend think about another girl twice as much as her. And Krum deserved his respect. He'd gotten there before Cedric and maybe that was for the best. Maybe it was fates way of stopping Cedric from doing something that just wasn't meant to be.


End file.
